warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
All the Same
Episode One, Season Two, of Cold. Wow guys, I'm starting Season Two already :o I hoped you liked this show! <333 All the Same We’ve done it! I thought excitedly. Together, my patrol and I had found the land the Clans desperately needed. Inside, I was beyond excited. “Let’s go check it out!” Dawnfur yowled, dashing down the hill. The others joined her, and I leaped after them. My excitement turned into sadness when I saw Crowheart with Snowbreeze. The two had been together ever since Crowheart had accused me of killing Reedtail and Leafflower, and then he decided he didn’t want to be my mate. I sighed softly, and then continued to trudge after my patrol. Technically I was the leader, but everyone, maybe even Minnowfur, blamed me for what I had “done”. Dawnfur had taken control, and they were all happy. Makes sense right? The other four cats were scurrying down the hill, dashing after the rabbits for WindClan, fishing from the barely frozen river for RiverClan, catching squirrels for ThunderClan and ShadowClan... They looked so happy. I sighed and sat down. Crowheart... Why wasn’t he satisfied with what I did? He accused me… Crowheart, oh Crowheart, couldn’t we just settle this and put everything that went wrong behind us? The black tom seemed to swing from mood to mood, upset at one point, then fine with something else a minute later. Will I be able to get him back? Dawnfur was leaping about, playing with Minnowfur. Crowheart and Snowbreeze sat on the side, talking about something I didn’t really want to know. I sat down, thinking about home. Shade was probably controlling the Clans well, and she would be ready when I gave her the signal that we had found the territory we wanted. I glanced at the happy, cheerful Clan cats, and my blood started to boil again. They’re fools, and they don’t understand anything! Then I realized that I was foolish, with my love and all. I'm a rogue, and he's a Clan cat. I have more important duties than sitting like a duck liking him. Jumping in, and I leaped for a snow pile. Rolling about, I smiled happily at the sky. "There's no point in sitting around, Storm. Enjoy this while you can..." Crowheart didn't look at me as I rolled by, spraying snow up at them. Snowbreeze only gave me a cold glare, and I shied away from her. I'll be with my kind sister when I get home. Slipping out of the snow I was rolling in, I padded over to Dawnfur and Minnowfur. "We better hurry back. The Clans are still starving." Dawnfur rolled her eyes. "I know that, Storm. You're not a know-it-all okay? I'm leading this patrol, and I think we should take a break." I gritted my teeth. "Who asked you to lead this patrol? Shade trusted me with you guys, and I promised to lead us back safely." "Yeah, you did great at that, Storm." Dawnfur snorted. Minnowfur dragged the steaming ShadowClan she-cat away. "Come on, Storm hasn't done anything wrong, lay off wil you?" She turned to me and apologized, "I'm sorry for your troubles, Storm, but we're just a bit upset about our losses." I nodded to her, understanding that the Clan cats knew the two cats that they had loss, and I only knew one. Well, not really, I didn't really know any ''of them. "Alright guys," Dawnfur yowled, "Enjoy your time here, hunt all the prey you want, and we'll be taking some back to our Clans and showing them this area." Crowheart looked up and nodded. "I'm ready when you are, Dawnfur." Snowbreeze nodded. "We're always ready." She glanced over at me, and excused herself from Crowheart. "I apolorgize for my rude behavior Storm, but I was in a bad mood when you came by earlier, and I didn't really think before I spoke." I purred. "Thanks for forgiving me, Snowbreeze." She shrugged. "There's nothing to forgive for, Storm. You shouldn't be sorry about anything." But she caught the glance I gave to Crowheart, and she sighed. "He's not really angry, but he's just trying to cool off for now." Strollin after the group of Clan cats, I called to Minnowfur. "How's the progress so far?" Dawnfur shot me a withering glare, but I ignored her. Minnowfur fell in step behind me, and so did Snowbreeze. Crowheart just glanced at me and stepped in beside Snowbreeze. Dawnfur was left standing there like a chick. She grumbled and slipped over, plodding after us with bid, heavy steps. Minnowfur pointed just up ahead. "That should be the Clans. We better hurry because we need to feed our Clans..." I nodded. "Come on guys, we better hurry!" We dashed down the hill, scurrying towards the forest that was in sight. ''I'll get to go home after this, the journey back to the lands to hunt is none of my business. I skidded to a halt as I spotted Shade watching us from the hill. "Storm, you're home! Did it go alright?" She called as she leapted down the hill. She stopped beside us, looking at the dejected faces. "What's wrong?" Dawnfur glared at me. "You two rogues never do anything right!" She spluttered. "Storm was supposed to lead us to safety, but in the end we lost Reedtail and Leafflower because of her! Not to mention Dewheart too." I snarled back at her. "I tried okay? You were the most supportive cat to help me when I needed it. I couldn't help Reedtail in the storm because I couldn't move when he flew away!" "And Leafflower?" She taunted. "That was your order to charge in." Shade shoved us both away from each other. "You fools, stop your bickering and get back to your Clans to report! Then bring a patrol of warriors to go there and hunt for your Clans." Dawnfur shot Shade a scathing look, then stalked away. Crowheart and Snowbreeze headed to same way, and Minnowfur trudged up to RiverClan. Shade embraced me and whispered. "You're job's not done yet, Storm." She purred. I sighed. "What now?" "You have to escort the patrols up safely, and made sure there's no prey stealing and such going on." Shade stretched. "I'll stay back here and watch over the Clans." "You better?" I asked worriedly, seeing the haunted look on Shade's face. Shade looked away, "Still mourning, but getting better I guess. It's just hard for me to get over loss. It doesn't seem to affect you, does it Storm?" I shrugged. "Well, I guess I just don't think about it too much. Yes, I miss Reedtail, Leafflower, and... D-dewheart, but when I don't think about them, it doesn't really get at me so much. Make sense?" Shade smiled at me wirily. "You're one special cat aren't you, Storm?" She purred as she brushed by me. "I'll go tell the patrols where to go." ~*~ Taking a walk along the forest is something that would be a peaceful to you, but to me, it was a dreadful walk. Shade had asked me to patrol the Clan area and make sure all the Clan cats got out safely, and were heading in the right direction. The walk I was taking now? Oh, it's me patrolling and making sure all the patrols knew where to go. Of course, everytime I told a ShadowClan patrol that, Dawnfur would sneer at me. "We know where to go, scum. We don't need you to tell us everytime." I would roll my eyes at her, hissing, "Like you're the know-it-all, Dawnfur." The cream colored she-cat was starting to get on my nerves, and I scratched at the bark underneath the snow, hissing at thin air. "Are you okay?" Offered a tom, who was watching me from behind. I whipped around, and saw a flaming red tom watching me with his kind, orange eyes. "You seem a bit stressed." "Who are you?" I muttered, taking a step back. He smelled like ShadowClan, and I had learned to be cautious of ShadowClan toms that travelled alongside Dawnfur. "I'm Flameheart, a ShadowClan warrior. You're Storm right?" I nodded slowly, ready to run if the tom lunged for me. He only smiled and sat down. "I've heard about you, how you led the first patrol safely to our destination. I'm very grateful, you know, because my little sister and my mother has been starving ever since leaf-bare struck. Sitting down too, I mewed. "I only did what was necessary, there's no need to thank me." Flameheart purred. "There's always a reason to thank someone. For you in this case, I'm thanking you for bringing back prey for my family." I only nodded to him. "You're welcome, Flameheart." He waved his tail at me, and I felt a rush of warmth as I watched the red tom pad away. I may have failed to catch the hearts of Dewheart or Crowheart, but is Flameheart someone I want? No, I'm still hopinh that Crowheart will come back, and tell me how much he wants me. Because I want him... (A/N: why are they all ...heart? xD) "Storm, has any of the patrols returned yet?" That was Shade, calling out to me from her perch. I turned around and shook my head. "No sign of any of them." Shade sighed. "Why don't you go out and try to see if you can spot the WindClan one. They were the first to set out, so they should be heading down soon." I nodded to my sister, then asked. "Should I monitor the prey area? I mean the Clans might not work together when there's so much prey." Shade shrugged. "There's no need to fight. They're all hunting from the same area with the same prey." Waving my tail at her, I padded down the slope to gaze at the pathway. "I see a patrol heading down, Shade!" She purred in relief. "For a second I thought they had gotten lost." I rushed over to the WindClan patrol and guided them back. "Go back and rest, and send your next patrol over. You did hunt for yourself too right?" They nodded wearily and trodded up the slope. They're tired after going to this land and back. It's a hard journey for all of them. I sat down to watch the patrols drift by, and I sighed. This is tiring... I wish I could get some rest right now... ''I glanced over at the pathway, trying to see the next patrol. Shade shook out her pelt, and mewed. "You keep watching and guiding the patrols. I'll go see what's taking WindClan so long." Shivering in the cold, I curled up to rest for a bit. Resting my head on my paws, I felt the snow starting to fall again. ''More snow, I groaned, When is this all going to stop? ~*~ "Today, we have reached the peak of our hunger! We shall start rising again, healthy and strong because of our journeying group and of course Storm and Shade." Bramblestar mewed. Blackstar nodded from where he was sitting. "They have done well, and today we have restocked all our prey." Mistystar stretched and purred. "The feeling of hunger has brought back our energy. Let us celebrate tonight!" The Clans cheered and everyone settled around, smiling happily as they feasted and talked. Shade leaned over. "Seems like a happy day doesn't it?" I nodded, but I wasn't purring. My eyes were on Crowheart and Snowbreeze. I just wish I could tell Crowheart how sorry I am... The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold